Computer applications are sometimes used to create images in a variety of endeavors such as film, video games, simulators and art. Computer applications can generate still images or video and may do so in 2D and 3D. While some systems create such computer imagery based on data structures defining a virtual word, other systems transform existing images into new images.
Some systems transform photographic images into painterly pictures that resemble artistically rendered paintings. With the popularity of smart phones with cameras and an ever increasing use of the Internet, social networks and other media sharing systems, there is an increased desire for photographic manipulation and transformation.